Sion/History
Previous Lore "For Noxus, death is a promotion." - Prior to the creation of the League of Legends, the city-states of Demacia and Noxus were locked in a brutal series of on-again-off-again wars that spanned the course of centuries. Both powers sought an advantage over the other, but Noxus was the city-state willing to forego conventional morality to achieve its goals. Only brute strength and the will to use it mattered to Noxus, and this is best exemplified in the murderous warrior, . Used by the Noxians as a human battering ram, Sion would be sent thundering ahead of Noxian troops. He would mercilessly slaughter foes with his large double-bladed axe, . His complete disregard for caution ultimately cost him his life, as he was captured and summarily executed by Demacian forces. The Demacians thought that the beheading of Sion would be the end of his bloodthirsty ways. Death, however, was merely the beginning of Sion's rise to power. The famed Noxian assassin, , recovered Sion's remains and Noxian necromancers reanimated the behemoth to serve Noxus once again. Sion's reanimation actually bestowed new powers on him and increased the potency of his existing abilities, making him even more of a terror to behold on the battlefield. The Noxian High Command had a powerful new weapon in their hands - one they have brought to bear as a champion in the League of Legends. Even though Sion's increased powers would make him a powerful tool for the High Command's use outside the Fields of Justice, Noxus no longer risks losing one of their greatest champions in the League to chance or circumstance; Sion's days as a front-line fighter for Noxus' military conquests are at an end. Previous Abilities 1st= damage each time he is hit by a basic attack. |targeting = Feel No Pain is a self-buff. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Feel No Pain's damage reduction is calculated before armor and stacks with percent damage reduction effects Sion is affected by. |video = Sion IVideo }} Sion's gaze terrifies the target enemy, dealing magic damage and them for seconds. |leveling = |range = 550 |speed = 1600 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Cryptic Gaze is a single-targeted ability. |spelleffects = single |projectile = true |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video = Sion QVideo }} Sion shields himself for up to 10 seconds. |description2 = Death's Caress can be detonated after 4 seconds (if the shield has not been destroyed) to deal magic damage to nearby enemies. |description3 = Death's Caress detonates automatically after the full duration ends. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Death's Caress is a self-buff with an area of effect component. |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Death's Caress has no cast time and does not interrupt Sion's previous orders. * Death's Caress always deals damage equal to the shield's maximum strength and not the remaining one. |video = Sion WVideo }} Sion gains but every basic attack has a . |description2 = While Enrage is active, Sion permanently gains whenever he kills an enemy (doubled against large enemies and enemy champion takedowns) |leveling = |AD}} |leveling2 = |health}}| |health}}}} |cost = |Per basic attack}} |costtype = Health |targeting = Enrage is a toggle with a self-buff component. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Enrage has no cast time and does not interrupt Sion's previous orders. * Enrage's bonus health can be obtained by any of Sion's damage sources (basic attacks, abilities, summoner spells, item actives) but only if toggled on. * Enrage's health cost cannot kill Sion (it will automatically toggle off when he is at 1 health) ** Sion requires % life steal to negate Enrage's health cost. |video = Sion EVideo }} For 20 seconds, Sion gains bonus life steal and . |description2 = Additionally, Sion's basic attacks will heal surrounding allies for a percentage of the damage dealt. |leveling = % |leveling2 = % |range = |cooldown = 90 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Cannibalism is a self-buff with an ally-targeted area of effect component. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = Cannibalism has no cast time and does not interrupt Sion's previous orders. |video = Sion RVideo }} |-|Alpha= Fury of the Ancients.png|Fury of the Ancients (Q) Revenge.png|Revenge (W) Spirit Feast.png|Spirit Feast (E) Viscundate.png|Viscundate ® Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking/Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * Previous Splash Art North America= Sion OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Sion Sion HextechSkin old.jpg|1st Hextech Sion Sion HextechSkin old2.jpg|2nd Hextech Sion Sion BarbarianSkin old.jpg|1st Barbarian Sion Sion LumberjackSkin old.jpg|1st Lumberjack Sion Sion WarmongerSkin old.jpg|1st Warmonger Sion Sion WarmongerSkin old2.jpg|2nd Warmonger Sion |-|China= Sion OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Sion Sion OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Classic Sion Sion HextechSkin Ch.jpg|Hextech Sion Sion BarbarianSkin Ch.jpg|Barbarian Sion Sion LumberjackSkin Ch.jpg|Lumberjack Sion Sion WarmongerSkin Ch.jpg|Warmonger Sion Patch History Category:Champion history Category:Sion